Pulse
by blackdragonflower
Summary: Flashing lights, hearts beating as one.Feel the pulse, dance the dance, let go.Dared to crossdress Mello's not having an easy time in a nightclub.What was Matt thinking when he dared Mello to do this? What was Mello thinking when he agreed? MattxMello lem


Pulse by blackdragonflower

Summary: Flashing lights, hearts beating as one. Feel the pulse, dance the dance, let go. Dared to dress like a girl Mello is having a not so easy time in a nightclub. What was Matt thinking when he dared Mello to do this? What was Mello thinking when he agreed?! MattxMello lemon

Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata / Song belongs to PCD

**WARNING:** LEMON AHEAD!!

--

Mello growled tugging at his red and black plaid miniskirt. The chain attached jingled quietly. '_Damn you Mail.'_ The blonde was not happy at the current situation. He lifted his bloody mary and took a sip from the edge annoyed. As soon as they had arrived at the bar, Matt had left him disappearing into the crowd leaving the blonde all alone. Mello was in a flashy nightclub complete with erotic music, dancers paid and unpaid, plenty of alcohol, and people looking for a good time.

Matt had allowed Mello to wear his red-beaded rosary and tummy trimmer vest (since they could be either masculine or feminine), which brought a certain comfort. On the blonde's pale thin legs were fishnet stockings and his feet were equipped with black steel-toed combat boots tied good and tight. He took another sip of his alcoholic beverage with a sigh one leg crossing over the other.

_**"Aw c'mon Mello... It'll be fun!" Matt grinned holding up the plaid mini. "And it's just this once!"**_

_**"Hell no!" **_

_**The blonde was surprised when Matt issued a feisty kiss upon his lips. "Just this once Mihael. I'll let you put me in that leather dog collar you love so much... and I'll get you the best chocolate money can buy."**_

_**Mello groaned. What a tempting proposal. "No."**_

_**"Aw c'mon!" Matt climbed on Mello's lap and moved his hips suggestively. "I'll give you whatever. It's just tonight please?" Then Matt pulled the most adorable pose Mello had ever seen. The gamer's green eyes enlarged to an almost inhuman size and turned glossy as if he might just cry and stared down at the couch cushions hinting towards inferiority, his lower lip turned out in a pout, his fingers tapping nervous-like together, and his voice became a pitiful beg. "Please Mihael?"**_

Mello put his glass down trying not to scream in frustration. Damn that look, Matt knew Mello had a hard time resisting it. Speaking of the redhead, where was he? Mello hadn't seen any trace of him since they'd stepped into the bar together. "Hey gorgeous. Come here often?" The archangel winced. Mello slightly turned to look over his shoulder disgusted. He tried to ignore the man and sipped on his drink. "Hey, you too pretty or something to talk to me?" Pretty? Mello was... _pretty_? That thought didn't sit well. The blonde had a bit of a vanity complex, he wasn't pretty, he wasn't cute, he thought he was hot, smoking hot and sexy. And with a** very **attractive redhead telling him that too on a daily basis while they played their games, why wouldn't he believe it?

"Oi!" And in that moment the blonde felt like tackling the redhead and beating the shit out of him, as well as some other things. "She's my girl!"

Mello's vein throbbed. He gulped some more alcohol down trying to figure a way to calm himself but was finding no options. "Who says she's yours? I don't see your name on her."

The blonde stood. He'd had enough. Grabbing Matt by the belt loop Mello pulled his partner in crime close a wicked grin on his face. "Of course his name isn't on me... I own _**him**_." Mello flirtatiously kissed Matt's lips, keeping it short and tempting. Matt wrapped his arm around Mello's waist very enticed just about to jump the blonde then and there. Hell, he had easy enough access to some very fun places.

"Fucking whore..." The stranger muttered getting up from his barstool. Mello went to pounce but Matt had a firm grip around his waist.

"Ignore that bastard..." The gamer cooed softly his voice vibrating in the chocolate lover's ear. "You're with me... let's have a good time."

"You're the ass that left me." Mello finished off reached towards the bar and grabbed his drink. After finishing it off he took the olive from the plastic sword and popped the morsel into his mouth. He spit the pit into the glass listening to the ring. Matt kept a nice hold around Mello's waist watching the blonde amused.

"Aw... you missed me."

"No. I didn't." Mello argued his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Right... sweetheart. Keep telling yourself that. I was watching over you ya know."

"What are you now my stalker?" The blonde grabbed Matt's collar in a fist and slammed him up against the edge of the bar and a stool. The redhead groaned, the edge of the bar digging into his back painfully. "Don't act like you own me... Let's get this straight, in this relationship I'm top. Now..." Mello slid a knee between Matt's legs and pressed his body close. "where did you run off too my little puppy?"

"...DJ..." Matt breathed highly turned on. He gulped as Mello molested his leg and dragged his warm tongue up the gamer's pale neck.

"This vest... is getting in my way... take it off Mattie..." The blonde whispered as he kissed up Matt's jaw and to his earlobe. "Take the damn vest... off now."

"I can't..."

Mello's eyes narrowed in disapproval. "And why not?"

"Because."

"Matt... Don't fuck around with me."

The redhead pouted, head tilted to the side. "Aw, but fucking around with you is so much fun! Especially when it involves chocolate..." Like magic Matt pulled the sweet mentioned from his vest pocket and had a piece between his teeth the kinkiest expression on his face. Mello found himself quite surprised. He leaned forward and as soon as his lips encased the other half of chocolate the war began. The chocolate had become a sacrifice to the rapid torrents of their fevered kissing. The blonde shoved the redhead onto the stool and climbed onto his lap. He didn't care who saw, he was going to leave Matt with dazed, drunken sparkles in his emerald eyes. Tongues bashed violently and Mello growled. Matt was giving more of a fight than usual. The chocolate addict roughly ran his tongue across Matt's palate and rejoiced mentally hearing Matt's moan of approval, and surrender. The taste of chocolate and cigarettes was driving Mello crazy, it was so addicting. As the two kissed Mello's hands snuck underneath Matt's vest and shirt feeling up well-known places. Every inch of skin was committed to memory and praised.

"Damn Mello..." Matt finally breathed pulling away for air. The nightclub's music jilted from a trance-like song to one with bass and a catchy beat. Mello's eyes glittered when he heard the words.

"You didn't..."

Matt stuck his tongue out playfully. "I did."

"You bitch."

"You know it!"

"Let's show these fuckers what dancing really is." Mello smirked. It was one that taunted, "I flirt with danger and I love every second of it."

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?**_

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?**_

The dance floor was flooded with bodies mingling. The temperature was hot but they didn't care. They were led by the music, and nothing short of a nuclear bomb (or free alcohol) would disrupt the dance. Pushing past a couple groups of people Mello dragged Matt into the crowded floor. "Now you're mine Mattie." Captivated by the music Mello's body moved. Hips swaying to and fro, bringing the gaze of the onlooker to one of the blonde's physical selling points. Matt couldn't take his eyes off his chocolate loving friend. He licked his lips and grabbed Mello by the waist bringing the dancer close.

"Damn you look sexy in that outfit..." Matt whispered as he mockingly thrust his hips into Mello's backside. The blonde groaned then assaulted Matt grinding his hips against his lover's. The war was far from over. The gamer's hand slipped underneath Mello's skirt and grasped the blonde's hardening member. Mello's breath caught, but when he regained it he growled and bit Matt in the lip. Matt squeezed and Mello jumped a moan vibrating in his throat.

"Damn you..."

Matt grinned. "Of course. Love ya too ya brat." However, Matt whimpered when the blonde's sharp, fang-like incisors scraped up his sensitive flesh, and his moist tongue followed after nursing the reddening skin. Matt felt an extreme pressure building inside of him, which was yearning to explode. He could already see the bright color and hear the explosions of fireworks. Mello thrusting into his hand as they "danced" wasn't helping him contain himself much either. "Can we... go someplace... more private?" The redhead panted snaking his free hand around Mello's body to grope the blonde's well-shaped ass.

"Am I too much for you?" Mello grinned his breath settling chillingly on the younger's lips.

"No..." Matt laughed nervously, "I think I could handle you."

"Really now? I'm not so sure..." Mello taunted running a finger down Matt's arm with a devilish smile. "I think I'm too much for you Mattie..."

"Then let's go home and see..."

"What about the dare?" The archangel questioned eyebrow raised in question.

"Fuck the dare... I'm going to die from anticipation..."

The blonde continued stroking Matt's arm acting as if he was thinking it out. "I don't know..."

"Fine..." The gamer gave in pitifully, "I'll let you put me in bondage and the dog collar, and you can eat as much chocolate off me as you want."

"Now there's a tempting proposal. Let's go."

When they arrived at the rundown apartment Mello kicked open the door with his steel-toed boots. It was highly unnecessary, but Mello was in a good mood, a very good mood. Matt followed after licking his lips in thought of what activity was to come. He gently shut the door behind them and locked all five different locks from thumb, to the chain, to the deadlock, and the others. After all, they would probably be loud tonight, and they didn't need the cops busting down their door. By that time Mello was already in the bedroom and shedding off his unwanted clothing. The gamer stopped Mello with a smile. "Let me."

Grabbing Mello's zipper between his teeth Matt yanked it down the blonde's chest until the vest hung loosely open. Matt tilted Mello's head back and licked the flesh like a hungry beggar fed a gourmet meal. Mello's answering groan was magical and sent shivers down Matt's spine. The chocolate lover reached back, his hand fumbling amongst the nightstand for the object he was looking for. He grinned when he found it and let out a breathy sigh after a sweet kiss to the underside of his chin. "Ready puppy?"

"Someone's in a hurry..."

"No... you're just damn sexy in a collar."

"I'm not letting you put it on me easy..." Matt smirked. Mello growled and yanked on the waistband of Matt's jeans.

"You'll do what's good for you..."

"Nope."

"Damn you...! Fucking ruining the mood." The blonde unzipped Matt's jeans and slid his hand inside the cotton boxers. Matt squeezed his eyes shut and tried to hold in his moan of pleasure. Mello tilted his head to one side an eyebrow raised. "Now are you going to put on the collar?"

"No..."

Matt yelped as Mello closed his fist tighter around the shaft of sensitive tissue. "What was that?"

"...No..."

"Don't fight me Mail... you're going to loose." Mello pushed Matt onto the bed and ripped the denim from Matt's ass along with the boxers, which were now getting quite offensive. "Last chance..."

"W-what are you going to do?"

"Are you going to put the dog collar on easily?"

"No."

"Pity. I didn't want to have to torture you tonight Matt but you leave me no choice." Mello rubbed the tip of the head with his thumb before his tongue flickered out across it. Matt let out a musical moan and his hips bucked, the action begging Mello to take him inside his mouth. Mello continued to tease the tip with his tongue as he ran a finger down the underside of Matt's member. The redhead shivered and tangled his fingers in the blonde's hair.

"Mello... ah... stop... torturing... me... "

"Mm?" The blonde's moist tongue followed the path the finger had just traced and then his mouth closed around the head. Matt tugged at Mello's hair as his breathing escaped in heavy pants. Mello was being a bitch not taking more.

"M-Mello..."

"Say it..." Mello muttered, "And no more torture..."

"F-fine! Fine! I'll w-w-wear the damn collar!"

Mello removed his mouth from Matt's cock and blew a cool stream of air across it, which sent a shiver down the redhead's spine. "Put it on... be a good boy." Matt grabbed the collar and fastened it around his neck obediently. He yelped when Mello's mouth encased his shaft like the sheath to its sword. Matt groaned Mello's name his mouth watering for anticipation of what was to come after the loving blowjob. Mello took his time pleasuring the redhead, after all Matt would be pleasuring him soon enough. It was apart of the deal after all. When the blonde finally pulled away he was grinning at Matt's distant drunk gaze. He climbed up onto the gamer's lap and pressed his lips softly to Matt's. "You there lover boy?"

"Uh huh..." Matt smiled and grabbed onto Mello's cheeks. "You're so cute when you're like this Mells...all, I am Godzilla hear me roar!" The redhead drew the blonde's lips into his and wrestled Mello onto the bed yanking off the fishnet stockings and what remained that one could call clothing.

"Mmm... no fair..." Mello breathed between heavy kissing. "You still... have your shirt... on."

"Then take it off me." Matt whispered in Mello's ear. "Please...?"

"Desperate already?"

"Mello... Stop being a shit. Just get the damn shirt off... I'm not fighting you anymore..."

"So you finally decided to cooperate..." The blonde whispered against flesh. Going against the instinct to torture Mattie some more Mello pulled the shirt over his lover's head. Their eyes locked and for a moment there wasn't pure adulterated lust, but the soft sparkle of love. It was quickly overtaken by the cloud of lust however as their lips passionately cemented together and their bodies began to tangle themselves together in a mesh of arms and legs. Matt pressed Mello into the mattress and licked from the blonde's bellybutton and up the tingling flesh of Mello's sensitized earlobe. Mello groaned as Matt's teeth scraped against the skin. "N...Matt..."

Mello's legs wrapped tightly around Matt's waist. The signs of their manhood rubbed against one another friendly and familiar. "Mm... Mello... I can't wait... to be... inside you..."

The blonde's blue eyes were fogged with lust and the smirk on his lips a little too far distant for what would normally be comforting. "A-already? Someone's in... a hurry..." The gamer grunted and slipped his finger into Mello's hot entrance. When Mello adjusted he added another and began scissoring them. Mello's breaths were heavy pants and his arms curled around Matt's neck. "M-Matt!" He tried to hold in any whimpers or groans. He didn't want to make it that easy for the gamer. Mello squirmed impaling himself on Matt's fingers and bit his lip. "Mmm..."

"You're so obscene... it's... an incredible turn on..." Matt smiled and took Mello's lips in his own. Their tongues battled ferociously and Mello's hips bucked with every thrust from Matt's fingers. A mix between a groan and purr vibrated from Mello's throat. The blonde tugged gently at Matt earning a sharp moan from the sweaty redhead. "R-ready?" Matt removed his fingers and positioned himself before Mello's entrance. He thrusted into Mello and the blonde screamed clinging onto his lover.

"Ah...ah Matt!"

Matt's face was a heated red as their lovemaking became intense. The two were all over each other unable to keep their hands off and their lips from being on the other's body somewhere. With every thrust, every kiss, they sped closer towards the end until they eventually tumbled off the edge. Matt screamed his release and his seed oozed from Mello's behind. Mello came soon after and collapsed into the sheets and pillows. Matt held closely to his lover and gently laid kisses all over Mello's face.

"I-I love you Mello..."

The blonde curled up close to the redhead's warm cozy heat his body and mind exhausted. "L-love... you too."

"Mello?"

"Huh...?" The archangel looked up into Matt's sparkling emerald eyes.

"You can go to sleep... I'll watch over you." Mello yawned and pressed his last kiss of the night upon Matt's swollen lips.

"Next time... we use chocolate... and bondage..."

"Whatever you say Mells..." Matt chuckled and ran his fingers through his lover's hair. "Whatever you say." The redhead buried his face into Mello's golden locks and inhaled the smell of chocolate, gunpowder, and sweat. It lured him into sleep's arms. The last thing the gamer registered as he slipped into the world of dreams was the soft pulse that resonated deep in the chocolate lover's chest.

**--**

**--**

**If you have any advice to make my future possible lemons better I'd love to hear it. Besides that I hoped you enjoyed and I am so red in the face from writing this. This is for my friend who requested this awhile ago. If it weren't for her I probably would have never tried to attempt this. :-wave-:**

**Tata,**

**bdf**

EDIT  
Thanks to everyone who left me comments to help with further lemony goodness. ^^ I'm so glad everyone who left a comment were so patient with this story being my first yaoi. You all are amazing. = )


End file.
